I Wanna Marry You
by BananaVampireCake
Summary: Damon and Elena are at prom and they both have the same idea. Set sometime in the future.One shot.


**A/N: Hey so I am having a break over the holidays but I just came up with this tonight so this will be my last update till after the summer. Thank you for all your reviews on my other stories and I hope you like this one shot which is inspired by i wanna marry you by the Glee cast so i hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries if I did Mason would still be alive.**

So here I am at prom with Damon, Damon Salvatore dancing under the stars to All I Need by Within Temptation the song we first danced to at Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Bonnie and Jeremy dancing at one side of us and Caroline and Tyler at the other and 50 other couples including Matt and his date and Alaric and Andie surrounding. Prom king and queen have been announced Caroline and Tyler won obviously and I have been asked countless times where Stefan is and if he is ok which I have answered repeatedly 'yes he is fine I have not seen him in a while since we broke up he has been out of town' I mean how am I suppose to tell them he is at the other side of the world married to Katherine and on a blood bender with her and Klaus? Me and Damon tried countless times to get him to come home before he…. He turned me. We found him in Italy for the 10th time and when we got their he was so pissed off that we wouldn't give up he fed me his blood and turned me. Since then Damon has been there yes we where practically dating before hand but it brought both of us together more. So now I am forever 18.

"I'm bored" Damon whispered in my ear knowing that he was going to get his head ripped off later by Caroline.

"Good, I'd be scared if you weren't" I whispered back keeping my head on his shoulder. Just then the song changed to a old fast beat 50's song. Damon picked me up to do a small lift turn with me in his arms.

"I'm gonna show you how we really danced in the 50's" he shouted throwing me up in the air catching me and giving me a kiss while putting me back on the floor.

"Eat your heart out lover boy" I shouted back over the music.

"Certainly Mrs. Salvatore" he replied

"What did you just call me?" I asked back. What did he just call me? He just ignored me and kept throwing me up in the air and all over in till the heel of my shoe got caught in the pocket of his shirt (yes I got him into a tuxedo). The song changed as we got my shoes off his shirt. As all the other couples went back to slow dancing I looked up to the newly embarrassed Damon and asked again, "What did you call me?"

"Mrs. Salvatore, why?" he said wrapping his arms around me again and mimicking the other dancers.

"Why? I should be asking you that. I don't have a problem with that but why?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck again and resting my head against his chest finding my happy place.

"Because I want to marry you, Elena. Tonight" I started to laugh against his chest as if he was serious I as the one who said stuff like this I had told him I wanted to marry him just before we came to prom less than 3 hours ago I told him I want to marry him as soon as possible I knew he wouldn't so I told him it was a stupid idea so I shrugged it off but he seemed serious. "I am serious 'lena I want to marry you tonight I want to start our forever together tonight. I love you more than anything I hope you know that I have told you enough times so please 'lena marry me tonight I promise I will never leave you or hurt you again please" I looked up in to his eyes and I saw how human he felt and I'm sure he saw my answer in my eyes cause he lifted me up in to his arms and kissed me like no one was watching.

"Come on then" I said jumping out of his arms and dragging him through the crowd he pulled my arm to stop me.

"What about prom?" he said doing the eye thing.

"We have broke every prom tradition ever made and marrying you or prom I know which I would pick" I said dragging him through the crowd again this time he followed texting someone at the same time as I lead the way. Once we got out side I text Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric telling them all not to worry we where just hungry non of them would mind Bonnie would rather we didn't kill anyone, Caroline is a vampire her self and Alaric has to deal with it now he and Andie are our parental figures (I know weird but their dating)

"Finished?" Damon asked after he had finished texting back.

"Yes know where are we going?" I said getting giddy.

"Just come here and I will take us we don't want your dress ruined" he jestered to his arms he picked me up bridal style and ran. "here we are" he said as he finally stopped outside a small chapel decorated in small lights.

"It's beautiful we won't burn will we?" I asked I never thought about it before.

"No we will not burn 'lena we are fine unless you are having second thoughts" he said facing me.

"I could never have second thoughts about you" I answered truthfully.

"Good that makes two of us now come on baby I wanna marry you" he said leading the way in to a small hall with small light on the walls like out side. We both walked to the front of the church where someone who looked like Elijah stood. As we stood next to him I realized it was Elijah.

"H-how are you alive?" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Salvatore here needed my help a few months ago so I am alive well as alive as a vampire can be now I believe that you two wish to be married" he replied just smiling at me.

"Need not wish" Damon corrected.

"Yes of corse" Elijah answered Damon like it was a question. We didn't have any audience so he skipped most of it "Damon Salvatore do you take Elena Gilbert to have and to hold to love and to cherish to please and protect from this moment for the rest of eternity?"

"I do" Damon answered a massive smile across his face.

"Do you Elena Gilbert take Damon Salvatore to have and to hold to love and to cherish to please and protect for this moment for the rest of forever?" Elijah asked me.

"I do" I answered mirroring Damon's smile.

"Now do you have the ring?" he asked Damon.

"Yes here" Damon said getting a ring with a red crystal on out of his pocket and placing it on my finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife" Elijah said as Damon pulled me towards him for a movie type marriage kiss. We both said thank you to Elijah after wards and told him to visit sometime before heading back to the Salvatore house.

"I don't want to break this tradition, Mrs. Salvatore" Damon said grabbing my arm before I stepped through the door of the boarding house. He picked me up 'bridal style' and carried me through the front door then up to his room.

"This is the best night of my life Mr. Salvatore" I said as he placed me on his bed and kissed up and down my neck.

"Your best night so far Mrs. Salvatore don't forget your not getting rid of me now you are mine forever" he said between kisses.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much it is unbelievable Damon Salvatore" I said stopping him making him look in my eyes.

"I love you more than anything in the world Elena Salvatore past, present or future" with that he brought his lips to mine. It was no wedding I though I would have as a kid but I wouldn't have it any other way we will be together forever through the good the bad and the dam right ugly because I love him and he loves me and when you live forever that is all you need.


End file.
